


ad break

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Out, cody's needy, no beta we die like men, on a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr <3
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	ad break

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr <3

“i need to kiss you right now.”

noel shakes his head in surprise and his eyes go wide. “kiss me?” he looks at the camera in front of them and then back at cody.

cody struggles to sit straight on his side of the couch, his hands all tangled on the microphone cords he's been holding for forty minutes straight. noel is looking at him waiting for an answer and he can't think. can't breathe.

“dude-” noel’s brain is going in twenty different directions and he doesn't know what cody is thinking or planning and it's gonna kill him. “what?”

“just- please.” cody eyes the camera and deliberately puts the microphone and all the wires on his left side, away from noel. “kiss me.”

noel swallows saliva and nods, imitating cody and putting his microphone down next to him, closing the distance and pressing his lips against cody’s, waiting.

cody hopes noel can't feel how hard his heart is beating, pounding in his ears and chest. he smiles into the kiss and moves his hands to noel’s chest before parting his lips and letting him slip his tongue in.

cody whines on his mouth, and noel is a goner. he dips his hands under cody’s hoodie to stroke his bare skin as he deepens the kiss. cody arches into the touch without thinking, breaking away from their kiss to gasp. he freezes, looks at the camera that's still rolling, but noel just chuckles and kisses cody’s red-stained cheeks soothingly. 

he traces the birthmark on the pale skin of cody’s stomach, reaching under his hoodie while he nips and sucks at the tender skin of cody’s throat, making him gasp again. 

“noel,” cody breathed. his desperation easy to hear.

“not here, baby,” noel coos. “we’re filming.”

cody snaps his mouth closed, the muscles in his jaw flexing. noel only barely manages to stifle a moan, the things he wants to see that jaw doing. cody turns into him, hiding his burning face in noel’ chest. he’s on fire. noel can feel it through his clothes, see it on his face, his skin, the way he whines on his chest. noel pulls him closer, his hand flattening out on the small of cody’s back, making their hips align again.

inevitably, noel pulls away even after cody tries to wrap his legs around his waist, laughing and giving him a last peck on the lips.

“do we have an ad?”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback? 👉👈


End file.
